Rejoin the Past Season 3 based
by Blissful mars
Summary: It's been a while since the digimon had gone and everyone seems to have grown apart. At least that's what Takato thinks. Will the group be able to come together once more to defeat their mysterious enemy when it turns out to be one of them? Find out--


Rejoin the past

Chapter 1: Reunite

By Dark X

A/n: O gosh. I'm sorry if the format is bad...but eh. I'm just a returning author"

--------------------

Takato POV

_It's been a while since the digimon had gone. But everything also grew apart. Aside from the blue sky, tall buildings, or the usual city traffic, this was a different experience from grade school. I've lost touch with the rest of our group. Supposedly, Jeri's family moved, but I don't know where. Henry and Suzie accompany their dad to anything related to the digimon project. Kazu and Kenta are entering more contests to be the best in the cards. Rika is still in her private school, but I'm not sure if she's going to a public junior high. Ryo I heard moved as well. As for me..._

"I wanna be an author!"

"Takato, are you ready for school?"

"Eh, ya. I'm coming mom!"

'_Middle school. Am I that old all ready? At least the uniform isn't too bad._' Takato made his way to the car and grabbed some bread for breakfast.

_I'm Takato Matsuki. I'm now 15 years old and I want to be an author. Somewhere between being a digimon tamer is where I got interested in wondering how it would be like in a book. I've spent most of my time in the bakery wondering what I would write. It's weird to think that I was so obesessed with digimon, then I'd feel like writing about it._

Their car made a turn to Shinjuku sp? Junior High. Takato watched as they approached the school. Kids walked in with their matching uniforms. The colors were navy blue and white. Girls wore the sailor-like uniform and the boys wore navy blue pants, and jacket. Along with the white shirt, was a blue tie. Takato got out and adjusted his pack.

"Alright, get back home safe. If you forget your way back, then call the bakery."

"Ya, bye." Takato entered the school. As he walked in, so did a brown-haired girl with her hair pulled back in a tail.

_Ok. Room 2-A...hmm. Would the others be here as well? I'll...just...wait._

Takato sighed as he sat. A boy that sat behind him jumped. Takato heard this and turned around.

"Takato!"

"Y-ya..?" Takato answered.

"Wow, your hair hasn't changed. Remember me? Kenta?"

Takato sat there for a second. No glasses. Same haircut though.

"Kenta!"

"Hehe."

"So, how about the others?"

"Well, I'm not sure, I haven't heard from Ryo ever since he moved." Kenta scratched his chin. "I heard that Kazu was going in 2-B."

"Why 2-B?"

"Cause he just is." a female voice answered. Takato and Kenta looked up at a girl who had just placed her stuff down to the left of them.

"Jeri?"

"Mm-Hm." Jeri nodded.

"Nice glasses." Kenta pointed. "I got mine out."

"Well, at least mine aren't as big as yours." Jeri sat down and pushed her glasses up.

Takato just smiled. At least some of them were back together. Now it's about finding Ryo, Rika, and Henry. It turned out that Jeri moved closer to the neighborhood, and Ryo was also said to be close as well. As the sun grew brighter on the windows, school had begun.

School then took a break and Takato was determined to fund the other tamers. Somewhere around PE, Takato found Henry. Since both classes were running, theywere able to catch up. Kenta and Jeri saw that and decided to ask Takato in class.

"Henry's in 3-A. He said that Suzie's going to our grade school."

"3-A?" Jeri drank water.

"He's advanced. Then he got some news about Ryo and Rika."

"What? They aren't going to this school?" Kenta fixed his collar.

"They're attending a private school, but it's by here."

"The one five blocks from here?" Jeri asked.

"Ya. That's the one."

"Let's make Kazu tell them we're here." Kenta suggested.

After 5 minutes of dicussion, class had begun yet again. They told Henry the plan, then put it into action. Kazu agreed, only if Rika wouldn't kick his ass. Takato, Jeri, Kenta, and Henry followed, just to see their old friends. Kazu waited in front of the school to see if they would notice him. A dark-haired boy was the first to approach him. His spiked up hair was short and his blue eyes hung out from his black uniform. He smiled as he began to speak to Kazu. Ryopointed to Kazu's short light brown hair. Kazu did it to Ryo's. As the two caught up, a girl came up and joined them.

"Rika!" Jeri exclaimed from their hide out. Kazu, Ryo, and Rika turned to the bushes.

"Eh...sorry. We couldn't just leave you alone." Kenta stepped out. Takato and Jeri also followed. Rika, whose hair was longer and brighter than before, blinked her purple eyes and stood for a minute.

"Too bad your school has uniform still eh Rika?" Takato implied on her skirt.

"This school needs a better policy." Rika complained. Takato just offered the afternoon to catch up. So they went to a fast food place and hung out in the park where they last saw their digimon.

"Haven't been here in a while. Guess that life's been too busy." Ryo looked around. Rika bit into her sandwich as Jeri got some soda.

"It took us 2 years to find each other again. Maybe something's gonna happen." Takato watched the clouds go by.

"Maybe, but nothing's really happening." Jeri indicated to the hole that Guilmon had dug up.

"Hmm.." Kazu took out his digivice. "The one day I bring this and I find you all."

"You found yours too?" Kenta got his out.

"Well now...that's weird." Jeri unhooked hers from her backpack.

"Now that is just plain freaky." Henry ran his fingers though his hair and held his digivice with the other.

"So? Just because we have out digivices doesn't mean we'll see the digimon again." Rika drank her soda.

"Rika. I think all of us just wish that somehow you're wrong." Takato stopped eating.

"Mm...I wish I was too..." Rika sadly put her food down.

"You guys!" Jeri looked up at the sky."We finally find each other, and all we do is get depressed."

Rika lifted her head and watched her friend. Jeri had very much changed since they last met. Takato smiled and joined Jeri's effort.

"We've got junior high to go through now. At least we can rely on each other." he added.

"We see you haven't gotten over Jeri." Kazu winked.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Takato blushed.

"Uhh..?" Jeri also turned red.

"Hmmm, cat's out of the bag." Kenta pointed out."Oh well, she had to know some time."

"Good luck in your school." Rika whispered to Jeri while Takato, Kazu, and Kenta argued. Henry observed his digivice.

'_Is it just a coincedence? _' He continued to look.

"Ok, this is fun and all, but I've got some homework." Ryo threw his trash away. "I don't want my dad to see my grades fall."

"Same goes for me. I've got a paper due." Rika streched.

"Can I at least count on you guys to visit this place?" Takato stopped them. Ryo and Rika looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll come once in a while." Ryo assured. As Ryo and Rika walked away, Jeri sighed.

"They make a nice couple." She smiled.

"Alright..I guess I'll split for now. I'll see you tomorrow." Kenta got his pack.

Henry also got his pack and left. Takato offered to walk Jeri home. Kazu left on his own. Soon it was just time to get to school and home. Takato sat doing his homework under his table light. His parents were already asleep.

'_I should've gotten home earlier._' Takato contined to write. When he had gotten home, all the time he had left was for chores.

_So the first day of junior high isn't bad. I got to see the others. It really had been a while since we've even spoken. Eh..after all of our meetings I might write a fanfiction on our experience, I might go out for a book._

A tree by his window rustled, but went back to it's original state. Takato walked over to his window. The tree was still, but he could sense something was there.

'_hmm.._' Takato opened his top drawer and took out his digivice.'_could it be...?_'

His digivice received a weak signal. Takato quickly opened the window and leaned outside.

'_...a digimon?_'

"Takato? Are you still up!" his dad called. Takato closed the light and got to bed.

'_Digimon...oh man! I have to get my stuff for history!_'

The whole night Takato wondered about the signal and about his class. The next day was different from the others.

----TBC----

What do you think?


End file.
